The present invention relates, in general, to electronics, and more particularly to semiconductors, structures thereof, and methods of forming semiconductor devices.
Switched mode power supplies (e.g., AC-DC adapters) are facing ever more stringent power requirements at different output conditions and, particularly, under no load conditions. However, many such power supplies have limited current capability for dynamic system supply, require high voltage supply for startup, experience a high voltage drop and power dissipation on high voltage generator any of which may contribute to a low efficiency for high voltage startup and dynamic system supply. Thus, it is desirable to have a method of forming a load switch controller and structure thereof that has low power consumption under no load conditions. Additionally, it may be beneficial for the structure to be economically manufactured and to be easily integrated into preexisting circuit designs.
For simplicity and clarity of the illustration, elements in the figures are not necessarily to scale, are only schematic and are non-limiting, and the same reference numbers in different figures denote the same elements, unless stated otherwise. Additionally, descriptions and details of well-known steps and elements are omitted for simplicity of the description. As used herein current carrying electrode means an element of a device that carries current through the device such as a source or a drain of an MOS transistor or an emitter or a collector of a bipolar transistor or a cathode or anode of a diode, and a control electrode means an element of the device that controls current flow through the device such as a gate of an MOS transistor or a base of a bipolar transistor. Although the devices are explained herein as certain N-channel or P-Channel devices, or certain N-type or P-type doped regions, a person of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that complementary devices are also possible. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the words “during”, “while”, and “when” as used herein relating to circuit operation are not exact terms that mean an action takes place instantly upon an initiating action but that there may be some small but reasonable delay, such as a propagation delay, between the reaction that is initiated by the initial action. Additionally, the term “while” means that a certain action occurs at least within some portion of a duration of the initiating action. The use of the word “approximately” or “substantially” means that a value of an element has a parameter that is expected to be close to a stated value or position. However, as is well known in the art there are always minor variances that may prevent the values or positions from being exactly as stated. It is well established in the art that variances of up to at least ten percent (10%) (and up to twenty percent (20%) for semiconductor doping concentrations) are reasonable variances from the ideal goal of exactly as described. When used in reference to a state of a signal, the term “asserted” means an active state of the signal and inactive means an inactive state of the signal. The actual voltage value or logic state (such as a “1” or a “0”) of the signal depends on whether positive or negative logic is used. Thus, “asserted” can be either a high voltage or a high logic or a low voltage or low logic depending on whether positive or negative logic is used and “negated” may be either a low voltage or low state or a high voltage or high logic depending on whether positive or negative logic is used. Herein, a positive logic convention is used, but those skilled in the art understand that a negative logic convention could also be used. The terms “first”, “second”, “third” and the like in the Claims or/and in the Detailed Description of the Drawings, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a sequence, either temporally, spatially, in ranking or in any other manner. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances and that the embodiments described herein are capable of operation in other sequences than described or illustrated herein. For clarity of the drawings, doped regions of device structures are illustrated as having generally straight line edges and precise angular corners. However, those skilled in the art understand that due to the diffusion and activation of dopants the edges of doped regions generally may not be straight lines and the corners may not be precise angles.